Me, My Boss and His Brother
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Misao was a widow at the age of 27 with a 5 year old daughter. When she starts working as a secretary in a company, she meets her boss, went to dinner with him, and fell in love with his brother. It's a war between brothers, who'll win? MisaoSoujirou AU
1. ProLogue : MoViNg to eNgLaNd

Disclaimer: I totally DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin, it belongs to Watsuki-san, oh how I wish I were her… And yeah, credit goes to our friend Feli for giving me the name Ryo, he's the only character here that we own…

Summary: Misao was a widow in the age of 27 with a 5 years old daughter, when she starts working as a secretary in a company, she meets her boss, went to dinner with him, and fell in love with his brother, but he's not the only one who's after her, and now, it's a battle between brothers, to win a girl's heart…

BD#1: My third Soujirou Misao fic, yay!

BD#2: Yeah, the prologue contains a LOT of info for the story…

BD#1: R&R please, hope you like it!

BD#2: ditto, and don't forget to check out our other fics!

-------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Misao stood in front of her brand new house, holding hands with her daughter, Misato.

The building wasn't that old, it just needed some cleaning up, she sighed, "Well Misato, here we are".

They entered the building, the smell of new paints and furniture filled the air and Misato crumpled up her nose, "Ew… It stinks"

Misao sighed as she looked around the room, it was painted white and 3 cushions sat against the window, facing the TV and near it was a cupboard filled with books, old books and a small coffee table. There was a small corridor leading to the pantry and dining room, the staircase led to the second floor, in which 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms are located.

Misao glanced at the boxes tidily stacked on the wall, there were 5 huge boxes, all which she must tidy up, all the big stuffs are already tidied up and arranged by the workers, but not her personal stuffs.

She glanced at the clock hung on the newly painted wall, it was 2 o'clock, there she was, in England, the year 2005. She was a half Japanese half French, so her mother, speaks of course French, but while in France, she learned English too, so she's here at England, with a new job and a new life.

Currently a widower with a single daughter became a widow after her former husband, Aoshi, died last year, leaving her with all his possessions, his money and his family. They weren't rich, they were just plain simple family who depends on each other, but being unable to hold the pain of the memories of his death, Misao moved to England

When she moved to England, she didn't think of it as home, it was only a place where she had gotten a job as a secretary at a company, pretty big she heard, and the salary was nonetheless satisfying. Her new boss was, if she wasn't mistaken, a wealthy upper-class man carrying the name of Ryo Takashi.

Misao started on the first box and tidied them up, running along the house and making sure to put them in the right places. She ran up and down, but she stopped on the 14th item, it was a picture, a picture of her whole family, just her, Aoshi and Misato, taken before he died in that dreadful accident.

------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

_The street was empty and they were at a quarter edge, the lights flashed green and they zoomed up straight, that is, until a big truck came from the other side of the road and hit them square._

_There were shouts and the car was covered with blood, but after few minutes, the shouts were no longer heard, and the truck had run away._

_A month later, Misao woke up, finding that Aoshi was dead._

_She couldn't bear the loneliness, and decided to go on, she was a sole survivor._

_In two months time, Misao came with her friend Omasu, to the orphanage, and there was where she laid her eyes on Misato, she was white, and her hair, as black as ebony was in braids, reminding Misao of herself._

_So Misao decided to adopt Misato, and they lived a happy life from there, trying to keep each other going._

-----------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------

Misao felt her tears forming and held it, she sniffed and carried on, she clutched the frame and put it on top of the fireplace.

Misato was on the second box, she carried it to the kitchen, because it contains all sort of kitchen utensils, from the spatula to the egg mixer.

Misato finished in a few minutes and stepped back to the living room to help Misao clean up the others.

"Need help?", Misato asked Misao as her head popped out the pantry.

"Nah…" Misao replied, smiling, "That's okay.

"Ok, I'll get on with the third box then…", and saying no more, she lifted up the third box and went upstairs.

Misao was left alone in the room, gaining herself back to reality, she quickly finished the rest of the boxes, it was already 7 PM and Misato was dying of hunger, not really dying, but she was damn hungry.

Tomorrow, the work begins, and tomorrow, the story begins…

Moshii05

BD#1: Okay, I know it's lame, but it's a prologue, so Misao has a daughter, step, Aoshi's dead, she moved to England and she has a new boss.

BD#2: Then?

BD#1: Um… I don't know…

BD#2: …

BD#1: Anyway, R&R PLEASE!


	2. ChapteR 1 : New JoB, neW cRush?

Disclaimer: I never owned RK, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki…

Summary: Misao was a widow in the age of 27 with a 5 years old daughter, when she starts working as a secretary in a company, she meets her boss, went to dinner with him, and fell in love with his brother, but he's not the only one who's after her, and now, it's a battle between brothers, to win a girl's heart…

BD#1: Here goes, chapter 1…

BD#2: Hope ya'll like it

BD#1: R&R!

-------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

Misao walked in to the room and started towards the pantry.

"Morning!" She said, she was sleepy, her head hung heavily as her braids slipped of her shoulders.

"Morning Mom", Misato greeted her, she was sitting on a wooden stool, eating the cereal that's in front of her.

Misao grumbled and yawned.

She looked at the clock, it was 7.30.

"Oh well", she thought, "There's still half an hour for me to eat"

She walked towards the cupboard, opened one of the cabinets and took out a box of cereal.

"It's your first day at work, don't you think you need more energy?", Misato asked, pointing at the box of cereal Misao was holding.

Misao shrugged and walked towards the refrigerator, she took out a box of milk and walked back to the cabinet.

She took out a blue porcelain bowl and laid it on the table, then she poured the cereal and milk and started eating.

-----------------------------------In the New Office, 25th floor--------------------------------------

Misao was dressed in a white shirt and matching sky blue suits, she had a navy high-heeled shoes fitting perfectly on her foot.

She entered the office and the receptionist greeted her.

"Good morning Ms, I reckon you're new here eh?", she smiled.

Misao greeted her back, "I am new here, mind showing me around?"

"Yea sure, why not, we're early anyway..", she said.

"I'm Misao, Misao Makimachi, I come from France", Misao said cheerfully.

"Ow… So you're Mr.Takashi's new secretary eh?", she smiled and added, "Watch it, he's kind of flirty".

"I will", Misao said, "what's your name?'

"I'm Victoria, Victoria Angie, call me Vic"

"Ok, hi Vic", Misao said.

"Ok, let's go Misao", she said and led her through the rooms.

They went through a lot of rooms and ended up on a big room at the end of the corridor.

"This is Mr. Takashi's room", Vic explained, "Your room is behind that door", she pointed to a door at the corner.

"Oh, shit, I should go now, you too, it's almost 9 AM", Vic said suddenly.

"Ok, see you later, bye…", Misao said as she saw Vic running down the hall.

Misao entered her room, it was small and it had a window on the other side, and from there you can see almost the whole city.

There was a table with a fax, a printer and a laptop and from its hollow side stuck out a chair.

There was a cabinet on the left side and a filing cabinet on the other side near the door.

Misao shrugged, "Not bad…"

As she entered, she heard the front door being opened.

She spun around and saw a man around the age of 30 entering the room, he smiled at her.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Makimachi", he said, "I'm your new boss, Ryo Takashi"

"Good morning", Misao said shyly.

Misao's POV

Wow, he's kind of cute…

He's tall has green eyes, has brown hair and his smile is so cute…

He looks nice too…

End of POV

Misao stood there like as if she was in a trance.

"Um… You can start by sorting out the folders there from the dates…" Mr. Takashi said to Misao.

"Oh, sorry, ok, I'll do it right away" Misao said and started walking towards the files Mr. Takashi has pointed at but she stopped and turned around at Mr. Takashi.

"Um… Excuse me…" Misao said.

"Yes?" he said.

"When's the lunch break?" she asked.

"Oh, it's at 12.30 pm", he said.

"Oh, ok, thanks, I'll start right away…"

And Misao started filing the folders; she stole glances at Mr. Takashi a lot though, she thinks it reminded her of a childhood friend, although their hair and eye colors are different, they look alike.

Misao sighed and continued working, and without her knowing, Mr. Takashi also stole glances at her.

And their eyes suddenly met…

------------------------------------To be Continued---------------------------------------------------

BD#1: That's all for now, and don't worry, they won't be together…

BD#2: Yup, as BD#1 said, Misao will be with Soujirou, after a lot of things though

BD#1: Hope you liked it, R&R!

BD#2: thanks for reading…

Moshii05


End file.
